


Raspberry Jelly

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, College AU, Dean in Panties, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No Sex, accidental (brief) voyeurism, brief Dean/Cassie, unexpected bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: After Castiel walks in on Dean wearing a pair of panties and grinding against Cassie Robinson, an awkward (tired-brained) conversation happens that almost ruins their friendship - until it doesn't.





	Raspberry Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis! Last week's word was 'panties'
> 
> Beta'd by FPwoper :)

*******

Castiel hauls himself up the stairs, bone-deep weariness clawing at him after spending the last eighteen hours at the college library making a good dent into his remaining assignments. He hadn’t meant to stay until 3am, but once he got going he found his momentum and couldn’t stop. He paused briefly for food and coffee top-ups but ultimately he got through the majority of his assignments.

It was unfortunate that the dorm room he shares with his roommate was on the fourth floor, meaning he had to use extra effort to get up the stairs. He expects Dean to be sleeping, and Dean doesn’t sleep all that much to begin with, so he unlocks the door quietly and steps into the room.

When he looks up he finds Dean, straddling a girl.

“Oh fuck.” Castiel averts his eyes, scrambling for the door again but not before he notices Dean. All of him, including the panties he’s wearing with his cock bobbing out the front.

No. Oh no.

This can’t be happening.

Castiel slumps to the floor in the hallway, leaning against the wall.

He just witnessed Dean having sex with some girl and all he can think about is how his cock looked bulging out of the panties. He never would have pegged Dean for the panty wearing type but he’s not there to judge.

He's also had a crush on Dean since the start of college.

Castiel waits. He knows he should probably move, but tiredness wins out and he just falls asleep against the wall.

He wakes up when hears the snick of the lock and the tell-tale squeak of the door handle to their dorm room and he looks up briefly to see the girl coming out. She’s pretty, the type Dean tends to go for.

Cas takes that moment to go back in, expecting Dean to be asleep.

Instead, Dean’s perched on the edge of his bed, bedside lamp spreading a low glow over the room.

“Hey,” Dean says quietly, and Castiel watches as he shifts.

“I’m sorry for barging in.”

“I thought you were staying elsewhere, didn’t think you’d come back,” Dean explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I hope you had a nice time,” Castiel tells him weakly.

“Yeah, uh... yeah. Can we not... what you saw...” Dean stumbles over his words, clearly embarrassed by what he’d been doing.

“I won’t judge, you like what you like.” Castiel takes a breath. “Besides, it’s not like I’ll ever need the information.” It hurts to say it, but it’s true. He and Dean are never going to be a thing. Dean’s the straightest guy to exist. He won’t dare get his hopes and feelings up.

“Right, yeah... of course.” When Castiel looks up, Dean’s eyes linger on him a little longer than expected but he doesn’t read into it.

“I need to sleep, too many library hours. It’s nearly 4am,” Castiel says quickly and shucks off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers as he slips under the covers.

Castiel stares at the wall, desperate for sleep to come and reach him but all that fills his mind is Dean. Dean standing in front of him wearing pink satin panties and showing off.

He shoves his pillow against his mouth and groans internally. He can’t have Dean, he knows that, he’s known since first year and nothing has changed.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice drifts from the other side of the room. For a few moments Castiel ignores it, pretending he’s asleep, but then he realises that Dean wouldn’t call in him unless it was urgent.

Castiel turns over, finding Dean facing him. “Yes?”

“Do you think they suit me?” He asks and Castiel’s brain hits a blank wall. The obvious answer is yes, but he can’t say that to Dean.

“I don’t know,” he says by way of avoiding actually answering. Castiel opens his eyes to Dean, watching his friend frown.

“But—”

“What? Because I’m gay I should have an opinion on your sexual preferences?” Ire wells up inside Castiel like he hasn't felt before and it wipes away everything he’s ever felt for Dean in one fell swoop.

“Not because—not because of that,” Dean tries, but Castiel doesn’t let him.

“I don’t want to speak to you.” The words are a finality that hurt his heart.

Castiel turns back over, pulling his covers up tight around him just so that he has something to cling to. A few tears tumble over his nose and drip onto his pillow, but he refuses to acknowledge them or make a sound.

Exhaustion wins over, and Castiel falls asleep with a headache brewing behind his eyes and an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

*******

Castiel wakes up groggy. The light is bright behind the still closed curtains so he must have slept in later than usual. His eyes feel gross and he wipes away the sleep. He remembers with sudden clarity what happened the night before and a horrible weight settles in his stomach.

He sighs, pulling the sheets up close. There goes his productive day.

Eventually he looks over to his side table to take note of the time and finds a glass of juice and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich alongside a note.

It’s easy to tell who it’s from, Deans handwriting is distinct in the small blockish capitals. Plus, the sandwich is cut into triangles, Cas’ favourite, and only Dean would think of doing that for him.

It’s hard to be mad at him, and perhaps his snappy words to Dean were hasty, but he’d been tired and Dean should know by now that talking to him when he hasn’t slept enough is always a bad idea.

He’s the dick. Not Dean.

Castiel drinks the juice and wolfs down the sandwiches – raspberry jelly, his favourite – before opening up the letter.

_Cas,_

_Saying what I did_ _last night_ _this morning was out of line and I’m sorry. I fucked up. I was high on everything and it seemed right but it wasn’t._

_I promise never to say anything like that again. You’re my best friend and I need you._

_Dean._

Castiel swallows. All the feelings he’s tampered down since first year are rising back up rapidly.

He grabs his phone and texts Dean. He usually calls him, but he’s not sure he’s ready for that just yet.

 

> Cas | Where are you?
> 
> Cas | Thx for using raspberry 🍓 jam.
> 
> Dean | That’s a strawberry 😂
> 
> Cas | Yeah, well it was close enough to raspberry 😒 don’t judge
> 
> Dean | I’m at the coffeeshop on campus
> 
> Cas | I’ll come meet you
> 
> Dean | Can you bring me my keyboard 🎹
> 
> Cas | You don’t own a keyboard but I’ll bring that bluetooth one for your tablet.
> 
> Dean | 😒 You’re hilarious
> 
> Cas | *shrug* you started it
> 
> Dean | Whatever.
> 
> Cas | See you in 10 😊🚶 ☕ ⌚

Castiel gets changed quickly, running a wet hand through his hair to attempt to tame it, even if it’s just for a few moments, before heading out the door to the campus cafe.

When he arrives he finds Dean sat in the corner with his tablet propped up in front of him. Castiel doesn’t make eye contact and just looks over at Dean. It feels weird. Something feels different.

Dean looks up before he can look away to join the queue and gives him an easy smile.

Castiel waves back shyly and is quickly served by the barista. He orders two coffees and grabs himself a pastry while he’s at it.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says quietly when Castiel reaches their table and he suddenly seems sheepish.

“Hello, Dean.”

Castiel sets the tray on the table before sorting everything out and moving the tray out of the way so Dean could still work.

“Here, the keyboard you wanted.” He passes it over and Dean thanks him. They sit quietly for a few moments, an unusual awkward silence hanging between them. Dean taps away at the keyboard but then pauses for a long moment.

Castiel looks up, finding Dean poised to speak, but then he doesn’t and Castiel is left hanging.

He should say something, clear everything up. Dean’s behaviour was unacceptable last night, but he knows he definitely has opinions on Dean wearing those panties, even if it was a girl Dean had been grinding against last night.

“I think they suited you very well. The pink... the pink matched... uh.” Castiel feels his cheeks redden and itch from embarrassment and Dean’s staring at him with his mouth hanging open. “Your... it matched...”

“I get it,” Dean says, saving him from saying it and Castiel breathes.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. I don’t think I meant anything I said last night.”

“I wouldn’t judge you if you did. I didn’t mean for you to think I wanted your opinion just because you’re gay, it...” Dean pauses, looking down at his keyboard, but his hands remain under the table on his lap. “It was more because you’re you and... and I... I like you.”

Oh. _Oh_.

“Oh.”

“Is that a good oh?”

Castiel can’t answer verbally, as his heart is stuck in his throat, but he nods.

He takes a sip of his coffee, feeling it burn his mouth and then all the way down, but he doesn’t even flinch.

“What does that mean for us?” Cas ventures, he absentmindedly slices up his pastry into too small pieces while he waits for Dean’s answer.

“I think it could mean that we could give us a try? Not just because you saw me, but because I’ve had a crush on you since day one.”

“But you’re—”

“Straight?” Oh god, Castiel can’t believe he made such an assumption about Dean after all he’s been telling himself over the years about not assuming people’s preferences. “I haven’t been straight since fourth grade,” Dean says, chuckling. “And before you beat yourself up, I never told you, and you never asked.”

Castiel smiles. Dean’s right, he never did ask, never found reason to after the string of girls he brought back.

“So us?” Castiel asks.

“Us.”

“I’d like that,” Castiel says and then after a beat, “and I’d also really like to see you in those panties again.”

Dean’s blush makes this all worth it and Castiel hides his smile behind a slurp of coffee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
